Operation: WISH
by Saranglove
Summary: When Sandy kidnaps Mushi after being bribed by teenagers, it's up to Kuki to save her sister before precious information about the KND is given out to the teens. But the holidays are just around the corner, and Wally is having some problems of his own…
1. Sister Day

:::: Operation: WISH ::::

Wishing In Snow-filled Happiness…

Author: invisibleyu

Story Summary: When Sandy kidnaps Mushi after being bribed by teenagers, it's up to Kuki to save her sister before precious information about the KND is given out to the teens. But the holidays are just around the corner, and Wally is having some problems of his own…

A/N: Hey guys! It's my first KND fanfiction! Haha, after being obsessed with the show for nearly half a year, I finally came up with an idea that I can write about! Yay! Well, I'm not sure how long/great this story will be…but hey, it's the first chapter, so I guess we'll find out eventually! I originally planned for this story to be put on the site before Christmas, but I went on a ski trip and kinda lost the idea. I guess it's not too late to write a holiday story, hmm? Now…on with Chapter One!

Disclaimer: Codename Kids Next Door, its characters, and wonderful ideas do not belong to me; otherwise there would be no point in writing this fanfiction. However the idea DOES belong to me, so that's a good thing, right? Eh…Mr. Warburton is one lucky fella'…

Chapter One: Sister Day

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would ya please tell me why you brought your cruddy sister to our tree house?" a blonde haired boy in an Australian accent spat out. He was seated upon a couch next to three kids, who were all facing a tall Japanese girl in a green sweatshirt with long sleeves. Next to her stood an almost miniature version of the girl, but with a huge purple sweatshirt and pigtails. The Japanese girl smiled sweetly at the Aussie.

" 'Cause it's National Sister Day, silly!" With that said, the girl hugged her younger sister fondly.

"Whaddya mean National Sister Day? There are no holidays celebrating peoples' cruddy siblings! The next one coming up is Christmas…" A bald kid with shiny black sunglasses stepped up from the couch.

"Um, Numbuh Three, I don't believe there is such a holiday…" the boy, Numbuh One, stated simply. Numbuh One was considered to be the leader of the group and often took action to what thought was right. Numbuh Three glared at him.

"Well, that's 'cause you don't have a sister to share Sister Day with!" Numbuh Three stuck her tongue out at him.

"I do," an African American girl said, rather darkly. Everyone looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. Numbuh Five did have an older sister. But unfortunately Numbuh Five's sister was a teenager, one of the main enemies of the Kids Next Door. A plump boy put his hand on Numbuh Five's shoulder, as if to reassure her that she was surrounded by a loving group of friends. She shook it off and went to her room. It was her turn to come up with dinner for them, after all. Numbuh Three watched Numbuh Five leave, and felt a bit guilty about the whole situation.

"Hmm, well, Mushi and I are off to my room to spend some quality time with each other. See ya all at dinner!" Then, hand in hand, the two sisters left, leaving the three boys to themselves. Numbuh Four, the Australian, seemed saddened at Numbuh Three's departure, but shrugged it off.

"Can ya believe those girls? I don't get what's bothering them," Numbuh Four said. The two other guys shrugged. Numbuh Two turned the television on, and the three boys did what boys do best--playing video games.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Mushi, what do you want to do on our special day? Um, last year I remember we had a tea party with our Rainbow Monkeys. Well, what do you want to do?" Numbuh Three asked her sister. Mushi smiled shyly.

"Before we do any of that, I wanted to ask you for some…uh, advice." Numbuh Three looked at her sister, confused. Mushi sighed.

"Well, you know Sandy--"

"SANDY?!?! You mean, King Sandy? The one who wanted to MARRY me? That was so icky! I'm only ten!" Numbuh Three nearly gagged.

"Um, yes, Sandy. Kuki, do you ever get that weird funny feeling in your tummy whenever you look at a…boy?" Numbuh Three felt her heart skip a beat.

"Why are you asking this?" Mushi looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"He, uh, asked me to be the 'queen of his castle'. I don't know what that means, but I think that I now have a boyfriend! But does Sandy really own a castle? Am I supposed to live there or something?"

"Sandy didn't ask you to marry him, right?"

"Of course not, silly. As you said, I'm too young. Plus if he did, we would only pretend to!" Kuki looked at her sister, a bit jealous. How could her younger sister, who was barely eight, already have a boyfriend? Kuki had always considered herself more attractive and cuter than her sister. In fact, to all the members of the Kids Next Door, she was known as "the flirt".

"Mushi, you know that today's our special day. Can we please do something now?" Kuki asked, trying to change the topic. Mushi suddenly snapped out of her dream-like daze and thought for a moment.

"Rainbow Monkeys! Let's play with them." Mushi grabbed the nearest one of the many Rainbow Monkeys in Kuki's room and started to cuddle with it. Suddenly her facial expression changed, and she dropped it. Kuki looked at her, confused yet again.

"What's wrong? Don't you like Special Edition Birthday Rainbow Monkey?"

"I want to make my own. I know what we can do! Let's make our own Rainbow Monkeys! We can give them out as presents."

"Silly Mushi! Then it wouldn't be a real Rainbow Monkey!" Kuki argued. Mushi smiled happily.

"So? I want a Limited Edition Mushi Rainbow Monkey. You can make a Kuki Rainbow Monkey." Kuki finally understood what her sister was trying to say.

"Let's make Rainbow Monkeys for all our friends! I think all my craft stuffs are over here…yay, Mushi, you're so cute and smart! I'm proud to have you as a sister!" Numbuh Three hugged her sister one last time before setting all the supplies on a small table. Different colors of cloth, glue, sewing supplies, and scissors were sorted by the two.

"So who are you going to make them for?" Mushi asked. Kuki looked at the different colors of cloth that she had out.

"Well, I'll make a red one for Numbuh One, a light blue one for Numbuh Two, a green one for me, an orange one for Numbuh Four, and a dark blue one for Numbuh Five. Wow, that's a lot to make! Do you want to do some of them for me?"

"Yay! Alright! I'll do Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five's rainbow monkey. You can help me with their accessories, since I don't know them well." Kuki grinned at her.

"This will be so much fun! What a great activity to do for Sister Day. I don't have to buy any presents for Christmas, so I can save my own money for the new Rainbow Monkey coming out next month." Kuki was satisfied with the idea, and the two sisters began to work on their craft.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yah! I beat ya all yet again!" Numbuh Four boasted as his character beat Hoagie's in a landslide victory. They had been having mini tournaments on their video game system for the past two hours, waiting for Numbuh Five to come out with dinner. Numbuh Two, Hoagie, groaned loudly.

"Well, let's make it twenty two outta--"

"Naah…let's just say I win." Wally smirked as he shut the video game system off. Numbuh One had given up long ago and was sitting on one of the couches reading a book.

"Eh, what's this? I didn't know you liked reading books." Wally remarked, watching Nigel reading a thick book, and felt admiration towards him. Numbuh Four couldn't read at all…in fact, he couldn't even count correctly. That could have been because of all the numerous escapes Wally went through trying getting out of school. Nigel looked back at Wally, annoyed.

"I'm only reading because I want to finish my upcoming project."

"But we're on winter break! How can you think of school at a time like this? I mean, there's snow outside!" Wally cried out.

"You see--" The phone started ringing, interrupting Nigel. Hoagie picked up the phone, and the voice of a young boy entered his ears.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Um, hi. This is Numbuh Two of the Kids Next Door."

"Hi Numbuh Two. Is this the Kids Next Door place where Kuki Sanban stays at?"

"Uh…yes, Numbuh Three is a part of our team. Would you like me to get her for you?" A long period of silence followed.

"Hello? Kid?" Hoagie asked.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking of…memories. Anyways, is Mushi there?"

"Wait, do you want to speak to Numbuh Three or Mushi?"

"Mushi."

"Then why were you asking about Numbuh Three? Who are you?" Hoagie asked again, a bit suspicious.

"My name's Sandy. Mushi is Kuki's sister, right? I just wanted to know if Kuki brought Mushi to your uh, Kids Next Door place. She wasn't answering her home phone…HEY! Can you get her already??!"

Sandy. The name sounded so familiar. Suddenly images of a boy wearing a cape and a bucket hat flooded to Hoagie's mind, and he remembered. A few months ago the whole gang (Numbuhs 1-5) went to the beach. He didn't exactly remember what happened, but all that he could picture was that Sandy kidnapped Kuki and wanted her to marry him. Wally, for some weird reason, fought with Sandy and demanded to cancel their 'wedding'. In the end, all was well, and there was no wedding.

"Yeah, Mushi is in Numbuh Three's room. I'll go get her." More images entered Hoagie's head. He remembered that after the beach incident, they all went to an amusement park, and Kuki and Mushi met up with Sandy yet again. Sandy demanded to marry Kuki again, but somehow he fell in love with Mushi instead.

"So that's why Sandy's calling." Hoagie muttered to himself, walking through the Kids Next Door tree house. He finally reached Kuki's room, with the number three on the outside.

"Numbuh Three? Is Mushi inside with you?" He could hear murmurs coming from the room, and then heard something that sounded like a crash.

"Ahh! Numbuh Two! Um, we'll be right out!" Kuki cried out. Unbeknownst to Hoagie, the two girls were anxiously hiding their half made Rainbow Monkey dolls, in fear of Hoagie walking in to discover their presents. Finally Kuki and Mushi walked out, hand in hand.

"Yes?" Mushi innocently asked.

"You have a phone call."

"From who?" Kuki suspiciously asked.

"Sandy."

"SANDY??!?! YAY!!!!" Mushi's high pitched voice startled the two operatives. Mushi then raced to the phone, leaving Kuki and Hoagie to themselves.

"Sandy? It's me, Mushi!" Mushi squeaked as she picked up the receiver.

"Mushi! I need to ask you something. Do you have a minute?" Sandy answered…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Numbuh Two! You've been gone for nearly an hour! Is Mushi still on the phone? I've been trying to use the phone to contact the moon base." Nigel asked as Hoagie exhaustedly came back.

"I'm afraid so. It's Sandy, Mushi's boyfriend, so I'm afraid this might take awhile." Hoagie explained.

"Where's Numbuh Three?" Wally asked. She and Numbuh Five haven't been in the main area for hours.

"She's back in her room, waiting for Mushi to finish. Which reminds me…do you remember that time when we all went to the beach? When we first met Sandy?" Hoagie slyly asked. Wally's expression changed.

"Yeah? So? What about it?" As soon as Wally asked that, he regretted saying it and began to dread where this was going. Hoagie smiled evilly.

"Remember when Sandy kidnapped Numbuh Three? When he wanted her to marry him? The look on your face when you first heard the news was priceless! Why were you so concerned about her?" Nigel looked up from his book, suddenly interested.

"Wh-what? She's a member of our team! Of course I would be concerned about her!"

"No, that's not what I meant…"

"Say, Wally, during our past missions you often tried to help Numbuh Three out when she was in trouble. If any other member of our team needed help, you usually wouldn't help us the same way you try to do to her. She seems quite attached to you, and you two even call each other by your real names," Nigel said. Wally could feel his face burning.

"I, er…Nigel! Ha! I called you by your real name! And Hoagie! Hi! Nice to meetcha! So what's wrong with using real names? I'll call everyone by their real names! It shouldn't make a difference!" Wally didn't exactly answer Nigel's question.

"He likes her a lot. Isn't it obvious? In fact, I think he loves--" The voice of Numbuh Five startled everyone, but she was cut off by Wally's attempt at an excuse.

"I do not!" Wally argued. Hmm, not much of an excuse for poor Wally.

"Yes, you do. You do know that Christmas is coming up. I think it'll be a perfect time to tell her that you love her," Numbuh Five slyly stated. Wally's heart skipped a beat.

"Shut up." Wally crossed his arms, face crimson red with sweat beading down his face. The awkward stares from everybody started to annoy him. It was true that he really liked Kuki. He was sure it was love, even though he hated to admit it to himself. How could he admit of his crush to his friends when he didn't even admit it to himself? Suddenly a loud shriek interrupted Wally's thoughts.

"AHHH! MUSHI!!!??!?!??!!!!" It was Numbuh Three.

"Kuki!" Wally shouted. Everyone turned and faced Wally's direction.

"See? There you go again, shouting her name out loud and waiting to save Numbuh Three from whatever it is that's troubeling her," Numbuh One said simply. And, once again, Wally could feel his face turning many shades of red and his heart thumping louder than usual.

"Sh-Shut up! Are you guys coming with me or not?" The whole team rushed up to where the shriek came from, which was where the phone was. There they saw a panicked Kuki, the phone lying on the ground, and no Mushi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Mwahahaha! Cliff hanger! It's a bit embarrassing putting up a story that I should've put up in mid-December, but I guess it shouldn't matter too much. Oh, Happy New Years everyone! Please be nice for the holidays by not putting up flames, alright? Yes, I know I put a lot of dialogue in the story…oh well. Haha, well, I don't know when I'll update next (since I'll be busy with upcoming exams) so hopefully it'll be soon. Thanks for reading


	2. A Confession?

:::: Operation: WISH ::::

Wishing In Snow-filled Happiness…

Author: invisibleyu

Story Summary: When Sandy kidnaps Mushi after being bribed by teenagers, it's up to Kuki to save her sister before precious information about the KND is given out to the teens. But the holidays are just around the corner, and Wally is having some problems of his own…

A/N: Yay! Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter. I feel a bit loved…;;. Wow, I'm quite pleased with myself. I actually updated quicker than usual! -.-; Haha…well, don't forget to review once you're done! I like reviews…heheh

Chapter Two: A Confession?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mushi was just about to step out of one of the windows when she heard her sister shriek. Startled, she looked around anxiously, trying to find something to hide in. The sound of footsteps was getting nearer, so Mushi quickly jumped behind one of the window curtains.

"Numbuh Three!" All the operatives walked up to Kuki, who was down on her knees, face glistening with fresh tears. She looked up at her fellow team mates sadly.

"Mushi's gone," Kuki's voice trembled. The team looked at each other, confused.

"What do you mean? She was right here, talking on the phone--" Hoagie was interrupted.

"She's gone. She left this note." Everyone watched as Nigel took the wrinkled note out of Kuki's grasp.

"Dear sister, I'll be over at Sandy's house. I'll be home late. Mushi," Nigel read aloud. He looked at Kuki, and a blank expression was planted on his face.

"So? She's safe and sound at her boyfriend's. What's wrong with that?" Wally asked. Kuki stared at Wally, biting her lip.

"Today's Sister Day! The one and only day of the year when sisters do special things with each other! And she's never been to Sandy's house before! I don't even know where he lives! It's like she'd rather do something with him, and not me…" Kuki then started wailing.

"Maybe Sandy gave Mushi directions to his house. What could two seven year olds do with one another that would be harmful, anyways?" Nigel asked, trying to reassure Kuki that Mushi is fine. Kuki started shaking her head.

"So…um, Numbuh Five? Didja ever get that dinner prepared yet?" Wally asked, trying to change the subject. He hated seeing Kuki like this…

"Wha? Oh! Numbuh Five has everything back in the kitchen area," Abby finally spoke. She had been known to 'keep her cool' during situations like this. She motioned for the whole gang to follow her, which they all did. Only Kuki stayed behind.

"Mushi…" she said aloud. Kuki looked around the room, focusing on every individual inch. Her eyes skimmed across the window curtains, but her watery eyes blurred out the moving lump inside. Finally she left, trying to catch up with everyone else.

After about ten minutes, the moving lump, Mushi, finally got out of the curtains, took one last look at the room, and climbed out of the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kids in Sector V were all seated around a table, eating fresh, hot pepperoni pizza. However, while usually happy and cheerful, the sad and a bit depressed Kuki made everyone's feelings sad and gloomy as well.

"So, what do you all want for Christmas?" Hoagie asked as he swallowed a huge bite of the greasy pizza. Everyone's minds were on Mushi, but this simple question was enough to distract them momentarily..

"Numbuh Five wants an mp3 player. That way I can download all the songs I want on the 'net for free," Abby answered coolly.

"But Numbuh Five! That's illegal!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Well, at least I don't have to carry around my cd collection everywhere I go," Abby shrugged.

"I want one of those things filled with stuff so I can hit it whenever I want!" Wally exclaimed. Hoagie shot him a weird look.

"You mean…a punching bag?"

"Err, ya! Exactly what I meant," Wally answered sheepishly. He looked over at Kuki, who was busy prodding the pepperonis on her pizza. She hadn't eaten anything at all.

"What about you, Numbuh Three? What do you want for Christmas?" Wally asked. Kuki looked up and thought for awhile.

"Snow! In Japan, streets would always be filled with snow! Christmas was always fun then…" Kuki sighed. The kids looked at each other.

"You do know that it's quite impossible for it to snow here. The weather's always so warm," stated Nigel, ever the knowledgeable one.

"And it's impossible to give that as a present!" Wally said. Kuki's cheerful expression changed to how it was before.

"Crud! Aw, Kuki, we're sorry…what do you really want for Christmas? That we can actually give to you?" Wally asked. Kuki blushed a bit as the whole team began to stare at Wally.

"What???!" Wally shouted out, annoyed at all of the stares.

"You said Numbuh Three's name! Heheh…" Hoagie nudged Wally. Wally's face started to burn an intense crimson. Not only was he embarrassed that Hoagie brought up _that _subject again, but Kuki was right there, in the room!

"I think…I'm going to go to bed early," Kuki sadly said as she stood up from her chair. Wally felt like his heart was breaking into tiny pieces, for he thought that Kuki was leaving because of what Hoagie said. In reality, however, she was not feeling very well, and was too busy worrying about Mushi to note the current conversation.

"Uh, so, Numbuh Two? What do you want for Christmas?" Abby asked, continuing their earlier conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mushi stood right in front of the Kids Next Door tree house. She looked up above and gazed at the blue sky. Sandy was supposed to come pick her up so she could spend some quality time with him at his house. Sandy also mentioned something about how his teenage cousins were currently visiting his home. Finally, after about ten minutes, a red van quickly raced down the street, stopping right in front of the tree house. A boy wearing a beach bucket as a hat stepped out from the vehicle.

"Mushi! It's me, Sandy! Sorry we're a bit late…"

"Oh, that's alright! I've only been waiting for a few minutes—" Mushi was interrupted by a hug from Sandy. She blushed slightly and looked up at him.

"Mom! My new pretty girlfriend is ready to go to our house!" Sandy yelled as he took Mushi's hand. She began to blush furiously as he led her inside the van. They took their seats, and with a nod from Sandy, his mom began to drive away from the tree house.

"So, um, how long do you think I should stay?" Mushi asked awkwardly. Sandy looked at her and smiled.

"Well, did you leave the note I asked ya to leave?" he asked. Mushi nodded, but suddenly felt a little guilty that she left Kuki all alone on their special secret holiday. She had forgotten all about it when Sandy had called.

"What's wrong?" Mushi's thoughts were interrupted by Sandy's question. She looked at him as her eyes started to tear up.

"I left my sister alone on Sister Day. We were supposed to finish making something…"

"Sister Day? What the heck is that?"

"Something Kuki and I came up with," Mushi sighed. She looked at Sandy again, and noticed that his expression changed as she said her sister's name.

"Kuki…how is she doing? The last time I saw her was the day I met you. That certainly was a special day though," Sandy thoughtfully said. Mushi felt a bit jealous at the mention of her sister. She remembered that he was about to force Kuki to marry him, but then Mushi appeared, and somehow Sandy fell in love with her, instead.

"Oh, children! We're home!" Sandy's mother exclaimed as the van came to a complete stop. Mushi looked out the window and saw a huge home, right by the beach.

"Wow! I didn't know you lived so close to the ocean!" Mushi cheered excitedly. Sandy just grinned.

"Well, there is a reason I am known as King Sandy, after all," Sandy explained. He led her to the backyard, and there, right before Mushi's eyes, was a giant sandcastle.

"It took me three whole years to complete it. But while your sister has a tree house, I have a castle kingdom to call my very own! Oh, look! My teenage cousins are coming to greet us!" Sandy said. Sure enough, three teenage boys were coming right in their direction.

"Oh, and by the way, there is something I would like you to do for them," Sandy continued.

"What?" Mushi asked.

"Well—"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell upon the Kids Next Door tree house quietly, hushing the surrounding neighborhood as it slowly went to sleep. Only Wally was awake. The rest of his team had gone to bed a few hours ago, but he just couldn't get to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. Finally he left his own room, to wander the surrounding halls, hoping a short walk would eventually whisk him away to dreamland. He paused when he reached Kuki's room.

"Kuki…I hope you're alright," he said silently to himself. Mushi had not come home, and they all had no idea whether or not she was still at Sandy's house. It was too late to call his house, anyways. He blushed a bit as he touched her door, but as soon as his hand came in contact with the cool wood, he heard muffled sounds coming from inside. His hand instinctively reached for the doorknob.

"Crud," he muttered. "Why am I even thinking about doing this?" After debating whether or not he should, he decided there wouldn't be any harm in just checking up on her. He then opened the door. As he made his way through the piles of Rainbow Monkeys and other various stuffed animals, the muffled sounds gradually turned to shrill wailing. Wally finally reached Kuki's bed, and there sitting upon it in tears, was Kuki.

"W-Wally?" Kuki wearily asked, tears streaming down her face. Wally immediately blushed. Kuki had just called him by his real name, instead of the usual codename of Numbuh Four.

"Kuki," he replied, sweat beading down his face. He began to feel embarrassed at being in her room, standing right before her, her name on his lips, and not knowing what else to say.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, uh…I um, well, heard you um, crying, so I decided to uh, well, come in," Wally felt like slapping himself. Here he was, one of the toughest members of the Kids Next Door, standing before a girl…stammering? Nervous? Heart pounding louder than usual? Kuki simply smiled through her tears.

"Thanks," she replied, warmth in her tone. Wally could feel himself burning up.

"Oh, well…I'm going to uh, go," Wally said as he turned in the direction of the door. He felt extremely uncomfortable and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Wally! No! Stay here…please…" Kuki cried desperately, stopping Wally right in his tracks. He slowly turned back.

"What?" Wally asked.

"I'm so worried about Mushi…do you think she'll be alright? Why do you think she didn't come home yet?"

"I'm sure she's fine, wherever she is. Maybe she got side tracked or something," Wally answered. Kuki sighed, and her flow of tears began to decrease.

"Please stay. Until I fall asleep," Kuki begged. Wally grimaced.

"Sure," he sighed, nodding to confirm.

The night seemed to drag on forever. Kuki demanded Wally to sit on the floor, right next to the bed, as if to watch over her. But every time Wally looked to see if Kuki was asleep yet, she'd smile right at him. Two hours passed before Wally spoke.

"Kuki?"

"Mmmmm…"

"I need to tell you something. It's that I, I-I…" Wally took a deep breath. He remembered what Abby had said earlier about how wonderful it would be if he could tell Kuki how he felt about her before Christmas.

"I love you."

A long period of silence followed Wally's confession. Finally, just as he felt like he was going to explode in anticipation, he looked up to see Kuki's reaction. And much to his dismay, there Kuki lay, fast sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ah, something that's been bothering me throughout this story is my question on how old Sandy and Mushi are. I know they're younger than everyone else in the KND, but are they both the same age? I think Sandy's older, maybe eightish? Well, since this is my story, let's just say they're both seven…haha. Well, some fluff happened between Wally and Kuki…too bad she fell asleep during his confession. Oh! Don't forget to review! Thanks! .


End file.
